


Ghost in the Machine

by dotfic



Series: Iron Dean [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a problem with the Iron Man suit, and receives help from a couple of specialists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for [](http://marinarusalka.livejournal.com/profile)[**marinarusalka**](http://marinarusalka.livejournal.com/) , who asked for _Sam and Dean meet Tony Stark._

Mr. Stark pushed his task chair so he zoomed out from behind a workstation littered with robotic parts. "My suit's haunted," he shouted over Led Zeppelin.

Miss Potts turned down the volume on the boom box. Dean watched her assured movements and thought that sensible attire had never looked so not at all sensible.

"Your...business suit?" Sam frowned.

Dean smacked him on the arm, jerked his head towards the magnificence of steel in red and gold. "Sam. The _suit_."

The row of classic cars was impressive too; it had never occurred to Dean before to wish that he'd been a billionaire genius who'd gone to MIT, but he was wishing it now. Especially since the package also apparently came with brainy hot chicks like Miss Potts.

Dean made a mental note to buy Ash a beer in gratitude for him knowing people who knew people who knew someone.

"I've run every possible diagnostic." Mr. Stark rubbed a hand over his face. "The thing is, there was a mission last week that went...oddly."

"We have a video of what occurred this morning." Miss Potts tapped the keys of a computer keyboard. "And the results of the diagnostic tests." A set of colored graph bars and a dizzying amount of numbers appeared, hovering in mid-air in 3-D.

Sam frowned and studied the display a moment before the video started playing. "Uh...yeah," he said, after the video finished with a burst of static as something fried the camera. "I assume that's not normal behavior for your suit?"

"Hell, no."

Dean aimed the EMF meter, and the device squealed, the readings on the high side.

"So, you can get rid of it, right? The ghost, spirit, whatever..." Mr. Stark waved an impatient arm.

"Has it ever done anything odd when it's inactive?" Sam asked.

"Just when I'm inside it. Otherwise it's normal."

"Because a human presence triggers it," Sam nodded.

Dean turned to Sam, and grinned.

" _No,_ " said Sam.

"Why? What does he want to do?" A concerned crease formed between Miss Potts' eyes.

"No. Absolutely...not. No." Mr. Stark moved to stand between Dean and the suit.

"To get rid of the ghost, we have to draw it out and it's safer for you if you're not the one in the suit at the time. So I'm going to get into the suit."

"He has a point, Tony." Miss Potts put her hand on Mr. Stark's bicep.

An almost whining note crept into the man's voice. "Why can't they bust the ghost with me inside my own suit?"

"Are you an expert on the paranormal?" She said sternly.

"No."

"Well, then." She gave Dean a brisk nod. "Do what you need to do."

"Awesome," Dean said, while Sam let out a groan.

Sometimes, he really, really loved his job.

[ETA: continued [here](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/140662.html).]  



End file.
